


Random scenes with John and Harold

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart, Illustrations, Markers, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Collection of drawings of my favourite characters.





	1. In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Charcoal pencils and white pastel pencil (from Conté À Paris and Derwent) on rough paper. This is traditional charcoal method, including a lot of smudging (I use erasers and my fingers) and less fine lines, shading vary from gentle to intense. Paper's natural white colour and rough texture plays along nicely here, I guess. Edited with photo edit program for vintage accent. Size: my larger sketchbook, about 20x30 cm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimented with mixing different tools here: Tombow Dual Brush Pen (mostly), Uni Posca, Promarkers, Sakura Pigma. Size: my larger sketchbook, about 20x30 cm.


End file.
